Field
Some embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods for performing spinal fixation. Specifically, the disclosure relates to implant inserter tools and drill guides, particularly those used for orthopedic procedures.
Description of the Related Art
Advancing age, as well as injury, can lead to degenerative changes in the bones, discs, joints, and ligaments of the spine, producing pain and instability. Under certain circumstances, alleviation of the problems can be provided by performing spinal fusion. Spinal fusion is a surgical technique in which two or more vertebrae of the spinal column are fused together to eliminate the motion between the fused vertebrae. Spinal fusion is used to treat conditions where the spine exhibits instability. Spine instability may result from causes such as fracture, scoliosis, and spondylolisthesis, where one or more vertebrae move in a forward direction relative to the other vertebrae. Spinal fusion with discectomy is also performed for herniation of the discs. This surgery involves removal of the affected disc and fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. Traditionally, bone grafts have been used to fuse the vertebrae, but various types of vertebral implants have also been used.
The use of intervertebral implants and bone screw fixation systems for treating injuries to bones is well established. In most instances, an intervertebral implant is positioned between adjacent vertebrae in the disc space and secured to the bone. The intervertebral implant can be secured to the bone by bone screws or other similar fasteners inserted through holes in the intervertebral implant and into the bone itself. The screws are tightened so that the intervertebral implant holds the bone to be treated in place in order to insure proper healing. Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for treating spinal instability.